Growing horribly wild!
by sunnettle12199
Summary: Zim and his classmates start their freshman year at high school. First day was quite the impression for Zim and Dib. Zim finds out how to inject the correct growth horomones but then something goes horribly wrong! How will the Almighty tallest take Zim's best plan yet? Takes place on earth and planet Irk.
1. Chapter 1

Hello ladies and gents. This fan-fic is about Zim and his adventure to become the mightiest 'and tallest' ruler on planet earth! And possibly, Irk? Reading my chapters could open you into the world of **Invader Zim** Enjoy.

-Zim's POV-

"How many more can there **be**!?" I snarled hopelessly at the long line up filled with dark and freaky looking teens. It was lunch time and this was my first day of high school. Apparently every school system moves you up a grade no matter how underdeveloped you where! Human brain development never seems to gain much improvement. Except for the Dib and Gaz. But..' I walked around a few students in the hallway connecting to the cafeteria and went in line. Every kid I saw so far seems to reach 3 feet taller than me. 'These so called _growths spurts_ irritate Zim**.** Irken's are** far** more superior with knowledge. Yet most of our kind **lacks** tallness!' I saw a tall human stink ahead of me and I felt irritated in thought.

As the line moved me closer to the cashier, I took out a beverage in the fridge adding to my tray of goo. Somehow I was not realizing that a tall male with HORRIFYING features of nerd stink was staring right at me! I watched him observing as a smile crept on his acne face.

"Heeey, you're so short! And green! Are you an alien lizard?" He questioned me darting his eyes from above his gaming device.

I told him half conceitedly "I am no **Alien** Lizard! I am a normal human wor- I mean teen! ..It's a condition. Sadly there is no cure.." I looked to the side quickly ignoring his stare.

"No. I know what aliens look like, and you're one of them!" He pointed 'Great! He's making others look at my disguise.'

"Heh-hey! I am notan _alien_!" I yelled out nervously. Hunched over a device I shifting my eyes as I pressed the green 'go' button. Out from my pack flung over a brain transporter. I pressed 'remove brain' and the dome lit up. As it did so, it transported his brain into my experimental toy. Pressing 'away' helped anyone from seeing in the matter of 5 seconds.

The boy started to drool and sweat with eyes looking in opposite directions. This made me giggle.

"Hello Zim." That familiar voice was **Dib's**! Like repetitive bells to my ears. Ahh, the stink beast. I turned around happily seeing him again. He wore blue goggles on his head which teased his elongated hair Scythe staying up in place. He had also whizzed by standing only inches away from contact. Clothing was the same but with only a few upgrades.

"I wonder_ why _you're still short Zim! HMM? Don't you all see that people?" He smirked, hands on his hips and assuring loudly to the people in line at the cafeteria.

I replied back "I _am _short because your big head is blocking my shortness! So please stop getting all in mah **face**! And business, Dib!" I fumed flicking his nose once.

He went annoyed in slight temper "What are you talking about Zim?.. Your such an idiot! Heheh! Surely PEOPLE understand that ZIM! IS AN ALIEN! Did you a just see what he did to this guy?!" Dib appeared behind the retarded nerd holding up his head. The stink boy's drool foamed up as he gurgled loudly.

Everyone 'ewwe'd until Torque being buff and all shouted in the crowd "Yeah, I've known about this kid for years! Crazy kid! Yeah, YEAH! And a, a big head too!" Then everyone around us laughed. Dib's eye twitched knowing that he would soon fail. I felt the familiar cold rush of evil upon myself watching his scene fall apart.

Dib backed away in fury pointing out to everyone of my features "Green skin, shortness, odd clothing or privates?" I held my stomach where males tried to protect. More kids laughed at Dib joining the commotion.

My hope for accomplishment felt so near "As if! Dib! Everyone here knows that you are telling LIES! And you are crazy!" I pushed and shouted at Dib as his face cringed. Dib pushed back but it was so weak and pitiful. He fell to the floor embarrassed. People stayed to watch yelling "fight! Fight! Fight!"

Dib increased his tone sounding nervously shaken "You may be stronger than me, but you will _never_ grow taller Zim. I've studied on you're species and they _strive_ to become the tallest. But it takes years and years to accomplish. We grow 10 times faster than irkens." I forgot my surroundings as I suddenly realized the evil benefit humans had towards us Irkens.

I hissed down at him crushing his stomach with my foot 'What can I get that these humans have in their systems?!.. Chemicals, that's right!'

"Gah! Ahghg~" Dib groans in pain as I took in the wicked pleasure.

"Now that I think about it, I learned in health class about human bodies and their hormonal chemicals in the body. It's how they grow.." I lifted my boot off only to replace it with my hand.

I bent down to the floor beside him with my mouth to his ear "I have a plan." I cooed watching Dib go silent in horror.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys! I have made another chapter! And for the first time, I have done it within ONE DAY! I am so proud of myself!:3

* * *

Zim's POV

I breathed heavily, running for my life down the road and around street corners wasn't such a good idea. I could hear Dib's foot steps stomp, being the monstrous boy that he has become. 'Not long ago, Dib was just one foot taller than me. Now he is four feet tall! Even worse, he has made fun of Zim's superior race!" Dib caught up to be again. I growled at a halt when I saw the large puddle infront of my house. "Dang it! Urgh!"

'I forgot to use my white sticky solution at home.'

I turned around facing Dib which he had run into me. "OOF!" I fell in. "Raauuhh it BUURNS!" Feeling the painful sensation ruin my miraculous skin, I squirmed flipping over like a fish out of water. I needing to be dry. After I had turned over in agony, I finally got up patting myself dry. Dib stood ahead of me watching with a pleasing smirk.

I Didn't want to be pushed in again. So I ran to the front door with robot parents welcoming as usual. I shouted, "This isn't over, Dib stink!" My archenemy snickered, "Revenge on you hasn't even started yet, Zim! And I didn't mean to push you in. It was by accident!"

I held the door behind me, "Nonsense! You speak of corny lies Dib, CORNY LIES! My plan is going to crush every human on earth and all of it's existence! Yess~ You'll see." I told Dib, messing with his mind. Dib stepped carefully into my lawn, but only to be chased from my gnomes, "No you won't! I'll sto-! Ahhh!…" I heard Dib's cry once my Gnomes shot lasers at his head.

After closing the door, I was greeted by Gir holding up a plate of cookies to my face.

"Eat one master! You needs it! Yum, yum YUM! Yum, yum, YUMMYY!" He chanted dancing around.

They smelled fresh, sweet and delicious. My mouth watered feeling hungry. I went to the kitchen glaring at Gir as he kept dancing and humming to 'yum'.

"ENOUGH Gir! I'll eat all of them, only if you stop _singing_~." I told him. "Kay." Gir said jumping off the table and he held out his baked goods to me. I grabbed one off the plate, munching on the delightful sweet.

"Gir! I have a plan! A plan to defeat Dib!" I said smiling with cookie crumbs around my mouth. "Mmmm!" "Iiiehh!" Gir and Minimoose gobbled cookies down at the table. How did Minimoose get here so fast?' My face expressed confusement.

I shook my head "Ahh? Anyways! My plan for better conquest is to BECOME TALLER!" I laughed so evil, my squeedly spooch giggled. Computer came on, " How do you plan on being Tallest when you're so..short?" Gir and Minimoose paused from eating.

"Also, how can this help your se-" I angrily interrupted, "Computer! Shut it! I will become tallest by ejecting myself with male hormones! I examined such tall beings in _high school_. I figure it's their horomones that cause such fast growth processing units! I think! 'I'll need to destroy dib once I get a grip on this solution.'

"I need more information.. COMPUTER!"

"..Yes?" Computer sounded hesitant. "Give me every source of information on this." I smiled evil like the conniving Devil.

I jumped down the trash can escape along with my two helpers, Minimoos and Gir. "Master! You can rule Irk being the Tallest!" Gir explained something actually smart this time. Showing myself as dumbfounded, Gir and Minimoose screamed their new 'yum' song at the top of their lungs, murdering my hearing.

Finally arriving at the base's control room. The large screens showed nothing of any source to information. 'Computer has been ignoring my plans!' I thought. Looking around, an incoming signal came from Tallest ship. Yet my screens show of nothing.

My tone of voice raised,"Huh? Computer! What is this!?"

"Zim. I have contacted the Tallest. They aren't happy." Informed Computer.

"They aren't?! You-WHAT?!" I went into a shock of rage, tugging at my antennas.

* * *

Thank you so much for reading this chapter. Come read again for the next one!


End file.
